Their Game
by LIFE-Anime-DEATH
Summary: When an old friend visits things tend to go...wild. This girl may just give Damon a run for his money, as these old friends continue their love game till the end. Strong T rating! DamonXOC
1. Prologue: The New Girl

**Prologue-**

**The new girl~**

**Theme song: Heartless By: Kanye West**

"_-and THAT is why I don't like you!" I shouted in a half grunt as another stake pierced my side. _

"_Stop squirming babe, it'll be over soon." The young vampire smiled sadistically. My name is Evangeline L. Arceneaux, and I'm currently being held prisoner by a group of stupid ass vampires. Strong, but stupid, maybe not even a year old. I heard the whip snap and a sudden pain. Another slash on my back as I bit back a scream._

"_Whoever invented vervain is a real d-bag." I muttered._

With long silky black hair and amazing icy blue eyes she had pure-as-snow pale skin and full mauve lips. All in all, she was beautiful with the exception of the two wooden stakes in her side and the bloody gashes that were already healing. The large renaissance door of the large boarding house slammed open as Stefan walked in holding this girl.

Damon got up from the leather couch and stared at his brother and the girl. Elena, being Elena, rushed to help. Damon studied the girl and soon recognized the girl with bitter and grudging acknowledgement.

"Oh, look, _Brother and the bitch_." He said sarcastically, singing the last part to the tune of "Beauty and the Best." mockingly, "Has a ring to it."

To all of their surprise the girl lifted her head, smirking as she glared with icy eyes at Damon.

"I see your as cocky as ever." She said somewhat between a grunt and a retort.

Damon smiled back his classic wolfish grin as he said, "And growing."

She was, surprisingly, standing on her own as she stood her ground and retorted again, "You're a manwhore."

He made a mocking, gesture as he said, "Ooh. Ouch, and your still a bitch."

She smirked leaning in closer, "_You _wouldn't have it any other way." He thought about it and nodded.

"Your right." Suddenly Damon grabbed the stereo remote and an oh-so-predictable song started playing.

"-_to a woman so heartless, how could you be so heartless_?" She glared at him skeptically.

As she laughed and said, "Hate me if you want love me if you can, you're a hypocrite too."

As Damon was about to open his mouth in retort Stefan stepped up and said, "Ever, you should probably get those stakes out." Heartless, was still playing in the background as Elena was making an attempt to grab the remote.

Which Damon was holding high above her reach, "Real mature Damon, just turn it off." She snapped.

Damon frowned as he said sarcastically, "What is it, gang up on Damon day? I'm hurt." With a sudden grunt she collapsed onto the hard wood floor.

They stared for a second as Elena and Stefan helped her to the couch. Though questions were building up in all of their minds they would just have to wait. Grabbing his leather jacket, Damon headed towards the door.

"Wait! Where are _you _going?" Elena snapped.

He smirked and said, "That's for me to know and you to, dot, dot, dot." With that he left…


	2. Ch1: Heartless Creatures

**(A/N: FIXED THINGS!)**

**Chapter one-**

**Heartless creatures~**

**Theme song: Back in black By: AC/DC**

**Damon Salvatore's POV.**

I took in the scent of the crimson color. Yeah, that was Ever's blood alright. Vampire's blood wasn't that much different from human blood. The only real difference was that a vampire's blood is more addicting. So those must be the jerks who tortured her. Young and stupid, so stereotypical either way, this should be satisfying. I thought as I grabbed the loaded gun, wooden bullets, how creative. Suddenly sensing my presence one of them turned around, he opened his mouth to speak but I had already lunged a stake through his heart. The others suddenly reacted and attacked.

"Click, click, bang." I muttered at the piles of dust… "Not very bright are you…"

**Evangeline L. Arceneaux's POV.**

"So, your Elena." I mused over the girl who held a striking resemblance to Katherine. She wasn't human anymore but she was defiantly a new vampire. I could sense that much. Yet she was pretty rational for a new one.

"Yeah, um, who are you?" She asked clearly not wanting to be rude.

I smiled and held my hand out, "Evangeline L. Arceneaux, you can just call me Ever."

She nodded taking the hand. "Elena Gilbert, but I guess you already know that."

"What happened to you Ever." He said coming back into the room.

I smirked, oh how I adored story time. I told them of my adventures as the prisoners of the newbie's, they were trying to find out how to go out in the daylight.

"You always manage to get yourself in odd situations." Stefan said as I arched an eyebrow.

"You think so?" I asked as he nodded.

"So, how's life Stefan, I've heard of your little adventures. _You _should write a book." I said sarcastically. He ignored my comment and changed the subject.

"What have you been up to?" Stefan asked, as I thought about it.

"Nothing much really, I'm still trying to find out." I said as he nodded. Elena was clueless. But I wasn't about to tell her. I dropped the subject.

"ANYWAYS! What's there to do here?" I asked them both, this town seemed to have a lot of vampire activity, I may as well check it out.

"Actually, we have to head to school." Stefan said I let out the biggest groan of disgust.

"YOU TWO ARE NO FUN!" I shouted as they were getting up.

"What am I supposed to do without you guys?" I shouted with a slight beg.

"Your welcome to stay." Stefan said smirking. I returned his smirk, ah. That's nice to know.

"HAVE FUN!" I shouted after them. Once they left I immediately scanned the place. I finally found Damon's room, nice stereo and a sweet TV. I found the guitar and turned on the TV. Guitar Hero… "Now let's watch as Ever beats every single one of Damon's sorry ass records." I said aloud talking about myself in third person…

**Damon Salvatore's POV.**

I walked in and heard…guitar hero? Yeah…I'm pretty sure that's what it was. But why the hell- EVER!

"-A DAY LATE! A BUCK SHORT! I'M WRITING THE REPORT ON LOSING AND FAILING WHEN I MOVE I'M FLAILING NOW!" I heard Ever's unnaturally loud voice singing surprisingly well. I walked up to my room and found _her _playing on guitar hero. Dammit, she was good. One **more **thing I can't criticize her on.

"YES! 100%!" She shouted immaturely. I plopped down on my bed.

"So now your invading my personal property." I said she jumped and turned around suddenly poised to attack.

"Geez! Don't just show up like that!" She shouted, "There's such thing as a DOOR you can KNOCK on it! Try sometime Damon!"

as I scoffed and said, "Your forgetting this is _my _room!"

"Details, details!" She said waving them off as she rolled her eyes, she smirked and said, "Well, get used to sharing, Stefan invited me to stay!" My jaw dropped, NO! Suddenly, she grinned satanically it was ironic that she should be the exact opposite of her name. She was a little devil yet her name meant angel.

"How 'bout this, you win against me at guitar hero and I'm gone! I win, and I get your stereo set!" I pondered this…as I smirked flirtatiously.

"What makes you think I want you to go?" I asked her.

She rolled her eyes and threw the flame guitar at me, I caught it and smirked.

…

"-It's the eye of the tiger, it's the cream of the fight! Rising up to the challenge of our rival, and the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night, and he's watching us all in the eye! of the tiger! Face to face, out in the heat!" She sang along. I didn't have a clue WHY she chose this song.

"HA! See those numbers Damon? I WON~" She shouted immaturely much like an eccentric five year old.

I smirked and said, "Two out of three."

She rolled her blue eyes that were now more of an electric blue.

"Fine." She said smirking, "Then if I win, I get your stereo AND you owe me fifteen dollars."

"Fine, but if I win, you have to go and you can forget about that fifty three dollars I owe you. And I get to keep my Stereo." Yes, I was indebted to her by fifty three dollars…a sad but true fact…

**Evangeline L. Arceneaux's POV.**

He was going down! Next we played Sweet Child o' mine. I loved this song. Surprisingly I had a thing for the eighties it was only the hair I couldn't stand. The music was good.

"I win **again**." I said smirking flopping down on the soft bed.

"C'mon! Let's get out of this place. Yours truly happens to know a very nice bar around here." He said almost tauntingly.

I grinned back playfully and said, "A nice bar, meaning a place where there's a pool table I can beat you at."

He grinned in return, but elongating his canines. "Ever the competitive one."

"No, a nice bar meaning a place I can get you drunk enough to make you think your on a cruise while I ship you off to Toronto." He retorted sarcastically.

"Well, aren't you _mean_." I snapped.

He scoffed and said, "And your calling _me _a hypocrite."

I rolled my eyes. "I hate you." I muttered.

"That makes two of us." He whispered in my ear as I slapped him away.

"Hate me if you want, love me if you can! AND SERIOUSLY! Get over yourself!" I retorted.

He scoffed again and said, "That's kind of hard to do, I mean, look at me."

"I would, but I'm not in the mood to puke." I said hitting him.

"BUUUUUUURN!" He shouted, "You hurt my feelings."

"If you had any."

"Now your just playing with my heart."

I turned to look him in the eyes, I stared at him coldly and said, "Maybe, but then again, we're heartless creatures aren't we?"

He grunted and said, "The way _you _talk almost makes me feel human."


	3. Ch2: Drunk and Stoned

**Chapter two-**

**Drunk and stoned~**

**Theme song: Gives you hell By: All American Rejects**

**MEANWHILE-**

"Stefan, what exactly is your guys' relationship with Ever?" Elena asked him curiously.

"It was a long time ago…funny story really." Stefan began, "Technically, Damon knew her before me but she was sort of a teacher for me in one way. But she was also a good friend, like Lexi. I run into her every now and then, she's reckless and often lands herself in _problematic _situations. Much like the one I found her in. I met her five years after I first became a vampire. She taught me how to control myself more." he finished.

"What's up between her and Damon?" Elena asked, at this, Stefan actually, to her surprise. Laughed.

"Funny you should ask, having her around will be good for Damon. They may act like they hate each other and it's funny that they _somewhat _do. Ever and him have an interesting relatively private love-hate relationship. Her and Damon think alike. She's not the type to try and change someone though, it's interesting how people just change around her. She's a wild one though…Damon's only one able to keep up. Their relationship is more of a game if anything. It's… Their Game."

Elena meanwhile thought about how Damon and her acted, he sort of snapped out of his Katherine-induced-depression once she got there.

**Evangeline L. Arceneaux's POV.**

It was maybe around eleven pm now. Damon was the **only **one drunk and as much as he would **never **admit it, he was totally stoned. And at the current moment was swinging me around the dance floor like a doll and it's puppet master. We were dancing to some over-played song on the radio.

"C'mon! LIVE A LITTLE!" He shouted I rolled my eyes.

"Your completely drunk Damon!" I said in a know-it-all voice as he swirled me around some more utterly out of rhythm with the song. He smirked leaning over me.

"I'm not too drunk your just too sober." he said, I pushed him away.

"And with good reason Damon." I said.

"Weren't you the one who first told me sober was depressing?" He asked challengingly. I sighed and grabbed some stranger's shot and downed it in less than a second.

He smirked, "That's my girl."

I grabbed another and said, "Tomorrow you'll be the mastermind of my hangover and I'll be pissed." I shouted. And due to Damon's coaching I found myself as drunk as he a half hour later!

"DAMON I'M GOING TO KILL YOU TOMORROW!" I shouted angrily slightly slurring my words as we tripped over air and collapsed on the ground.

"Jerk…" I muttered.

It was around twelve now and Damon and I had officially claimed custody over the microphone.

"-now where's that picket fence love? And where's that shinny car? And did it ever get you far?" I sang.

He grabbed it and sang, "You never seemed so tense, love, I've never seen you fall so hard! Do you know where you are?"

I grabbed it back and sang, "And truth be told I miss you…and truth be told I'm lying! WHEN YOU SEE MY FACE HOPE IT GIVES YOU HELL! HOPE IT GIVES YOU HELL!"

He grabbed it and sang, "WHEN YOU WALK MY WAY HOPE IT GIVES YOU HELL HOPE IT GIVE YOU HELL!"

**LATER**

Damon barged into Stefan's room, to find Stefan and Elena making out and half naked, they turned to him in shock and rather, horror.

"Sorry~ am I interrupting something?" he asked cockily as I grabbed him by the arm.

"SORRY! Damon's a bit stoned!" I shouted as I dragged him away.

"HEY!" He shouted back angrily. I glared.

As he smirked and leaned over, "Screw you." He said smirking.

I hit him and said, "Bite me~"

He leaned over further, "Happily."

I smacked him away. "I have a boyfriend!" I stated.

He was quiet then said, "Yes and I could rip this pathetic human boyfriend of yours into precisely twelve pieces and how does that _feel_?" He asked sardonically.

"Is that _jealousy _I hear in your voice?" I asked smirking as we danced around his room stupidly, his stereo continued to blast out random music that neither of us were sober enough to care about.

"Not at all sweet heart." He said falling back to the ground in a snap vodka-caused-decision to lay there.

"So you wouldn't mind if I showed you pictures of the love of my life, the guy who's a **much **better kisser than you, the guy who I love and the guy who you'll **never **be?" I taunted as he glared not exactly like the sound of that.

"A better kisser? I doubt it." He said with a sudden competitive glint in his eyes. I rolled my eyes and flopped on the ground next to him.

"Hate me if you want, love me if you can!" I quoted as I said, "He is." I taunted him further.

He leaned over and said, "You clearly need an update." I soon found myself kissing him back. His lips and my own moved in sync and I opened my mouth without meaning to or maybe I did, as his skillful tongue slipped in. Damn, I must be more drunk than I thought. I thought to myself as I pushed him off.

"Jerk." I muttered.

"STEFAN! EVANGELINE'S BEING A MEANY PANTS TO ME!" He shouted immaturely tattle tailing me to Stefan. In truth, I don't think I've had this much fun in a _long_ time.

"Are you planning on leaving?" He asked it almost as if he wanted me to stay.

"Since when have I ever _planned _anything." I said.

"Point taken." He said nodding.

I smirked, "Tomorrow I think I'll enroll in school." I said aloud smiling to myself.

"Your clearly way too drunk." He said as he looked at me through piercing dark eyes.

"No, I'm serious. I think I might enroll." I said…

"THEN your just plain stupid…" He said. Maybe I am God please tell…

He soon fell asleep, or rather, passed out. As I lay staring at the high ceiling thinking to myself. As I kissed him, I couldn't help wonder, who was using who in this situation. Was I really just using him? I asked myself, yes, of course. It's not possible. What scared me the most though, was the fact I even considered it. I'm winning the game. I closed my eyes and fell into another self-forced sleep.


	4. Ch3: Painful Wake up Calls

**Chapter three-**

**Painful wake up calls~**

**Theme song: Jerk it out By: The Caesars**

**Damon Salvatore's POV.**

Something was different from the last time I saw Ever…maybe a new haircut? She's always been fun to drink with. We've always hated each other in a loving sort of way if that made any sense at all. It was stupid and immature, but something's changed and I'm pretty sure I didn't like it. Change is a bitch. AND So are hangovers. It was so unfair that vampires should get hangovers, though they never last more than a few minutes or hours. I've officially named all of last nights activities, half of them I don't remember, **acts-of-being-stoned**. Nothing more nothing less. It was still only 5:00 am and I think the others were asleep. WELL! TIME TO WAKE THEM UP!

I turned the stereo up to the maximum volume limit as it started playing _What in the world happened to you _by the Offspring. Good god, who put _that _in there? One name came to mind: Ever.

Suddenly three voices all shouted at the same time in unison:

"!"

I smirked and replied loudly and quite obnoxiously, "Yes dears?"

As Ever screamed, "HATE ME IF YOU WANT! LOVE ME IF YOU CAN!" as shoe was sent flying at my head, if I wasn't a vampire I'd have a hell of a headache and probably a concussion.

"Your so violent!" I shouted angrily. A SHOE? _Why in the world did she own cleats!_

Reading my mind she shouted, "PERCIESLY FOR THIS REASON! TO THROW AT YOU!"

As she walked downstairs she said, "Seeing as the squirt bottle didn't exactly have the desired effect I thought maybe a cleat would work." She snapped, she was wearing short boy-shorts underwear and a smiley face bra. "I'd prefer the tank top off and the shorts around your ankles." I commented as she glared and climbed up on the kitchen counter, I watched her waiting to see what in god's name she was doing.

She grabbed a nearby butchers knife. If I wasn't a vampire, I'd be afraid. Prying off a wall panel she revealed a cupboard full of water bottles filled with blood. Damn…and I thought Stefan's blood-bank-phase was bad.

"Here!" She shouted throwing three of them at me. "Breakfast, and don't worry it's not expired." She said smirking forcing the panel back into place. She downed her in under three minutes, "Blood cures the hangovers." She explained as she threw the water bottles into the recycle bin.

"Since when did you start recycling?" I asked almost skeptically.

She didn't answer me, something I found absurdly annoying.

"Are you going to answer me?" I asked impatiently.

She smirked and said, "I don't think I will, you see, knowing that every unanswered question is a pain in the neck for you, I've decided to just not answer your questions."

I scoffed in disbelief, "You _are _mean!"

She shrugged as I asked, "At least answer me this, what are we doing today?"

"_I'm _enrolling in school, what _you _do is entirely up to you." She said smirking.

I frowned, I hated to admit it, but I really didn't like the idea of her being stuck in a prison called school while I just stand out there waiting for her. I didn't like the idea of her being away from me at all. I didn't like the idea she was actually going to leave me here all day! "And here I thought we'd have the day to ourselves again." I said smirking. We'd continue in our game.

"You're an ass." She said simply before walking up to her room that she had filled with my possessions I had lost in our many bets.

"YOU KNOW THAT JUST TURNS ME ON!" I shouted after he as she flipped me the bird.

**Evangeline L. Arceneaux's POV.**

I dressed in a pair of ripped and bleached skinny jeans, yesterday I had done some shopping. Then I slipped on a Family Guy, Stewie, tank top with my favorite Armani leather jacket over it. I wore some black and neon green graphic converse then brushed out my hair. "Okay than." I said to myself grabbing a bag as I headed down stairs.

Before he could say anything I said, "Still an ass." He frowned, he wasn't wearing a shirt and I had to admit, he _IS _asexy ass.

Suddenly I felt his grip around my wrists as he pinned me to the wall. I glared at him, "Get off." I demanded as he smirked.

"No." He said simply waiting for a reaction. And he'd get one. I kneed him in the gut and grabbed his throat throwing him into the coffee table. Grunting, he got up and grinned wolfishly, ready for a fight.

"Okay…" he said totally ready for this, "I'm game!" He said.

I smirked in return as he pounced, I threw him off and wrestled him to the ground. He grabbed my waist and was leaning in when I smirked and transformed into a black wolf as I dug my fangs into his arm he shouted in surprise as he smirked and attacked again, I dodged this time when he was suddenly behind me and tackled me to the ground I grunted when I noticed his fangs were around my neck. I was maybe two years older than him. I was changed when I was eighteen on the verge of turning nineteen. I was a born hunter but the thirst ruled me for the first two years of my life I found Damon a year after he was turned he was fully embracing the thirst and took his new power with pride. It was a real jerk having to teach him how to actually control his thirst. It was a game for both of us. After spending four years with him I went off on my own and found Stefan.

"Do I get a reward for winning?" He asked challengingly.

I glared and retorted, "You still haven't won stupid." I said smirking as I thew him off me and I held up his lapis lazuli ring. He stared at me in shock.

"How?" He asked as he checked his hand and sure enough, it wasn't there. I had a lapis lazuli necklace, I had a raven necklace and the eye of the raven was lapis lazuli.

"Give it back." He said simply as if expecting me to just hand it over.

"Why?" I challenged.

He smirked then said, "Because you love me."

I rolled my eyes, "In your dreams." I said as he smiled tauntingly.

"Yes, you are in my dreams, wanna know what we do in them?"

I grimaced angrily and threw the ring at him. "Shut up Damon! I don't need to hear your perverted twelve year old boy thoughts!" I shouted angrily geez, he was purposely sending me perverted thoughts…

Later I met Elena and Stefan at school.


	5. Ch4: Naughty Minds

**Chapter four-**

**Naughty minds~**

**Theme song: Holiday By: Green day**

"So, why exactly did you choose to enroll in school?" Stefan asked me suspiciously.

I smirked internally, where there's a school, there's rules, where there's rules there's fun to be had and havoc to reek. I never tired of making teacher's lives as hard as they made ours.

"I heard there's a vampire hunter at your school." I said flashing a quick fang-revealed-smile.

Elena and Stefan's expressions both dropped as Elena said, "He's a good guy." I frowned.

So the vampire hunter had helped the two in the past. "Ah, I see, so I can't kill him. Very well, I'm sure I'll find something to do here." I said smiling deviously.

"Just try not to get into too much trouble Ever." Stefan warned, always the careful one.

"I'll try. But I make no promises!" I said smirking as I walked away. Oh Damon, you were so wrong, this is going to be fun. Suddenly, I sensed something coming at me, I jolted around and caught a Vitamin water being thrown at me. A group of boys in the fields were looking at me expectantly, I glared and threw it back, hard. As one of them caught it and was all but thrown back.

"Yeah, kiss that." I challenged smirking.

I entered class, seemed pretty overrated to me, but whatever. "This is Evangeline Arceneaux, a transfer student." The history teacher, also known as the vamp-hunter. Alaric Saltzman. I wondered just how dangerous that pencil in his hands could be to me.

"Lovely to meet you all, I hope we can all be friends." I said smiling innocently. Better to play the innocent act than be labeled right away.

"You can have a seat in the back behind Elena." He said pointing I nodded at Mr. Helsing Jr. And took my seat.

God, half way through I was judging how much I hated Damon for being right. Five, four, three, two, one. YES! AND THE BELL RINGS! I grabbed my stuff and ran out of there, god school was boring. The only thing fun about it is causing chaos in between classes. Hmm…I've ALWAYS wanted to do this. I walked to the principle's office and used compulsion as I hooked up my ipod to the intercom, as "When we were young." By The Killer's started playing. I'm totally going to be yelled at by Elena and Stefan for this…oh well.

Suddenly on cue the office door slammed open revealing the secretary.

"You! What are you doing in here? Is this your doing?" She shouted at me.

As the principle sat up and said, "Don't worry, it's fine with me." She, of course, couldn't disobey the principle so she left. Ah, I laid back in the desk chair and enjoyed the perks of being a vampire.

"Make the best of what you have, right?" I quoted aloud to myself. I really had to get myself one of these leather desk chairs because, **damn **they were comfortable I'd have to get Damon to get one so I could win it in a bet. Well, that's the lunch bell. May as well join the others.

"I can see what Stefan meant when he said you and Damon think alike." Elena said.

I frowned and said, "I assure you! Damon and I are nothing alike! That was totally just a one time thing what I did back there, if you want I'll erase the entire student bodies memory of it." I offered as Elena shook her head.

"Never mind, at least your willing to compromise." She said smiling. Stefan was off bunny-hunting. Suddenly a new yet annoyingly familiar voice entered out conversation.

"Well hello, fancy seeing you two here." We both rolled our eyes and turned to see Damon.

I glared then said, "I really should of kept that ring." He frowned and sat down squishing between Elena and I.

"Jerk." I muttered. He just smiled cockily.

"You love me." he said smirking as I hit him.

"Nah, don't think so." I said, being a vampire himself, I didn't have to 'go easy' on him.

"OW." He said bluntly, "That hurt!" He complained accusingly, I rolled my eyes.

"Hate me if you want, love me if you can." I glared at him and asked, "What are you doing here?"

He smirked and retorted, "You."

"I asked what you're _doing _here, not what your boyish hormone WANT to be doing."

Stefan suddenly appeared next to Elena as Damon commented sarcastically, "And Buffy The Bunny Hunter returns!" Stefan glared at Damon. I smiled at the brotherly love.

"Make out and make up I always say." I said sardonically smirking mockingly. Elena started laughing while Damon and Stefan glared. "Lighten up, geez, it was a joke. _Haha_." I said as the bell rang. I was about to head to class when someone caught me, "Damon! Let go!"

I snapped as he shook his head, "I don't think I want to." He said in an attempt to seduce me.

"You know, that's never worked before." I said turning, "What makes you think it will work now?" I asked as he smirked and leaned over, as he began kissing me. Damn, he IS a good kisser.

"I'm kidnapping you away from this place." He said and I soon found myself in his Ferrari.

"Why are you kidnapping me?" I asked him with a defeated sigh.

He groaned in complaint as he said, "Because I'm **bored **and you always manage to annoy me. What other reason do I need?"

I hit the radio as I shouted over the music, "DON'T I FEEL GRATIFIED! Where are we going anyway Damon?" I asked him.

"You'll see." He said. I rolled my eyes.

I hated it when people kept things from me. I tried prying into his thoughts be he caught me and started in on his perverted thoughts.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW! I DID NOT NEED TO SEE THAT DAMON! GOD! I'M GOING TO HAVE NIGHTMARES FOR WEEKS!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, disgusting! He was simply laughing in his unrighteous victory. I hit him, hard, partly because I was embarrassed and partly because he's a douche.

"DOUCHEWAFFLE! WITH STRAWBERRY CUNT SAUCE AND WHITE CHERRIES ON TOP! STOP IT DAMON!" I shouted hitting the idiot again, he continued laughing, and laughing.

"In this case, you're the douche waffle and I'm the cunt sauce? You have a naughty mouth." He said.

I hit him again and said, "And you have a naughty mind!"

He smirked and said, "Think of what we could do together." THAT'S IT! I HATE HIM!

"Now, will you PLEASE tell me where your kidnapping me to?" I asked him as I realized, no effing way.

"Your kidnapping me to Las Vegas!"

He smirked evilly. "The **marriage **capital of the world." *smack*


	6. Ch5: Van Helsing Jr

Chapter five-

**Van Helsing Junior~**

**Theme song: Calling all skeletons By: Alkaline Trio**

**(A/N: I hadn't decided whether it wanted it in Fells Church or Mystic Falls I'm just going to with the TV version but book-ish history, call me crazy! Four out of five doctors told me I'm insane!)**

"-LIFE IS A HIGHWAY! I WANNA RIDE IT ALL NIGHT LONG! IF YOUR GOING MY WAY, I WANNA DRIVE IT ALL NIGHT LONG!" Damon and I sang loudly as I downed the last Mike hard lemonade.

"I STILL HATE YOU DAMON!" I shouted, just a quick reality check there.

"I KNOW! YOUR STILL A BITCH!" He shouted.

"Hate me if you want, love me if you can!" I said. He was wearing those sunglasses he always wears and I wanted to try them.

I grabbed them and put them on, "Give'em back Ever!" He demanded.

I smirked and said, "No! I think I look pretty sexy in them!"

He arched an eyebrow mockingly as he said, "You wanna look sexy? TAKE OFF THE SHIRT." I smacked him.

As I gave him the sunglasses back when my cell phone started ringing. Elena Gilbert.

"HEY ELENA!" I shouted over the music.

"WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?" She shouted.

I shouted back, "ABOUT HALF AN HOUR AWAY FROM VEGAS! WHAT'S UP?" I asked.

She then shouted back, "There's another vampire in Mystic Falls!"

AND OF COURSE…Damon, being the eves dropper he is, shouted back, "WELL! THERE'S TONS OF FREAKS IN LAS VEGAS! THEY'LL NEVER FIND US! BUT NO STEALING OUR HIDING SPOT! FIND YOU OWN!"

I hit him and grabbed my phone back, "WE'LL BE THERE AS SOON AS WE CAN!" I shouted.

"Turn around Damon!" I shouted.

He groaned in complaint, "C'mon! Forget them! For once let's just get out of there." He said looking at me almost begging.

"We're vampires Damon, we have all the time in the friggen world. Let's just go back and help!" I snapped scolding him. He glared and did a U-turn. Geez, what a pain. We got there around six pm. As we entered the house I found Mr. Helsing Jr. there.

"Elena, what's Mr. Helsing Junior doing here?" I asked aloud he frowned at the nickname.

"He's helping us." She said simply.

"_Alaric the friendly vampire hunter_." Damon sang to the tune of, "Puff the magic dragon."

Elena scolded Damon as I held out my hand politely, "You can call me Ever, I'm a friend of Stefan and Elena."

I said as Damon scoffed, "What about me?" He shouted immaturely.

Rolling my eyes, I retorted, "Fine! Damon, you can be my lap dog!" I snapped as he rolled his eyes.

"No need to be shy my dear Ever! You can be my girlfriend." He said wrapping his arm around my waist as I shoved him off.

"Stop being an ass Damon!"

"You love my ass. I have to admit, it IS nicely toned." *smack*

"Yes Damon, your ass is friggen sexy! Can we move on from the subject now?" I shouted.

Alaric managed a smile as he said, "Alaric Saltzman." He said shaking my hand.

"Okay, so where's baby brother this time? Perhaps I should consider keeping him on a leash." Damon said aloud.

Ignoring his comment Elena said, "He went out-"

"Bunny hunting again?"

"Shut up Damon." I snapped.

"-he went out _hunting._" Elena finished glaring at Damon.

We all sat down in the living room when Stefan walked in.

"You've got a bit of squirrel fur in your teeth!" Damon said as Elena hit him I laughed as he stared in shock.

"Y-You HIT me!" He exclaimed, I rolled my eyes.

"That's new?" I asked him, "I'd have thought she hit you all the time."

I held up my hand in a high five with Elena.

"So what? There's a new vampire, we'll stake it and carry on with our lives." Damon said sarcastically as he began playing some weird game on his blackberry.

"_Rage against the vending machine_? You actually got that game?" I shouted getting a little distracted.

"Yup, I love this game." He said I laughed, "I have pretty much the entire collection of Adult Swim games." When someone suddenly snatched away the phone.

"HEY!" We shouted at the same time.

"Vampire on the loose here!" Stefan said.

When Alaric spoke, "There's also another hunter."

Well fuck diddle-doo.

"LOVELY! Let them deal with it then and we can all go on vacation while this new Vamp-hunter takes care of all the work!" Damon said simply.

"Lazy." I hissed. I sighed, "I'm going to be a main suspect than because I just moved here." I said they all nodded it made sense.

"Let's kill this vampire than." I said getting up in my buzz.

_Track the bastard, sharpen a branch, stab it through him, carry on to Vegas! Simple… _I mind-messaged them all.

"Let's go! Alaric can go hunting for the hunter Stefan and Elena can search the forest Damon and I will search the town." I said simply.

BUT OF COURSE! Stefan interrupted, "I think I should go with you, knowing you and Damon, you'll go find the nearest bar rather than the nearest vampire."

Damon gasped in mock shock, "Do you really think of me as so irresponsible?" We all looked at him with 'duh' expressions.

"YOU PEOPLE HAVE ZILCH TRUST!" He shouted exasperating.

"And what reasons have we to trust YOU?" I asked him as he rolled his eyes.

…

"Are you really planning on staying in Mystic Falls?" Stefan asked me, I shrugged.

"I honestly don't know." I said, "I'm still trying to find out…" When I first became a vampire, the person who had changed me left me the lapis lazuli necklace, but I never found who changed me. I needed to know who changed me, if they were dead or alive. I didn't know but I needed to find out. Most people wouldn't care but I wanted to know. I don't even remember how I died. All I know is I was killed and someone changed me. My father was a hunter I have no idea what happened to him my mother left me when I was six. I knew my older brother had been turned into a vampire and my dad had killed him, it was the reason I ran away. Yeah, you could say I had Daddy issues.

"So, where do you wanna start looking?" I asked him.

He thought and he said, "I think we should just wait for the vampire to come out when it does, it has to feed sometime. And I don't think it's able to go out in the sun because all the attacks have been during the night." GHA! What a pain, I wanna go play guitar hero or something.

_Think we found our guy…or gal. _Damon's sarcasm probed into my mind.

"Did you get that?" I asked Stefan as he nodded and we both sped off into the night…


	7. Ch6: SCREW IT ALL!

_**Chapter six-**_

_**SCREW IT ALL~**_

_**Theme song: Half-truism By: The Offspring**_

_The vampire had crazed eyes and unkempt hair it was obviously a girl though. She attacked us all at once, stupid, she was new, like, REALLY new maybe a week or a day. We attacked her at once, and being a new born and all she was clueless how to defend herself properly, as Damon and I tore her head off and staked her._

_"Vegas?" I asked as he nodded._

_"Defiantly…" He replied as we headed back to the house for the night. I hated being the buzz-kill but I seriously felt like it wasn't over…I was proved right when on the news the next day._

_"Three teenagers killed by an animal attack_." How classical.

"Joy, more work!" Damon complained as I hacked into the floor panels.

"Do you have bottles of blood stored under **every **panel in this house?" He shouted as I laughed and threw him a bottle.

"Not every one but I do have quite a few more." I said smirking.

"C'mon! We're going to Vegas today! SCREW VAMPIRES AND THE DAMN WANNABE VAN HELSINGS!" I shouted as he smirked and grabbed me by the waist.

"Let's go than, ditch the cell phones here and we'll head to Vegas before the others wake up." He said I nodded as I warned him first.

"But just so you know, if we're caught, I'm going to blame you for kidnapping." He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." He said muttering as he grabbed his jacket.

They can handle it for a day or two I needed a serious break.

"When's the last time you hunted?" He asked me as I thought about it.

"I haven't had to due to the bottles and jugs of blood I have stored at your place." I said as it was quiet for a minute.

I then asked, "Your not thinking about going to some whore house are you?"

He chuckled and said, "No, I prefer the good old SAW chase."

I made a 'pft' sound. "Let's hunt." I said smirking.

We were in Texas now, so we were plenty far away enough. I spotted a group of guys as I leaned over the nearest one and sank my fangs into his neck, the taste was satisfying for now, the screams, I could go without. They were loud and annoying.

"Hush now…don't be afraid…" I said smiling kindly searching for the next one. I bit into his neck, I felt the crimson blood enter my mouth, the taste was reasonable, the texture of the thick juicy substance entered. Hmm…I have to say the blonde was the tastiest. As I whipped their memories and left.

Due to the time difference it was still reasonably dark here.

_Damon, are you done yet?_ I asked mentally.

_Not quite yet, I'm having fun with this one, she's a runner! HAHA! She tripped! YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN THAT! IT WAS HILARIOUS! _He replied. Another thing I hated about Damon, he played with humans like they were his personal toys. I understood that a as a vampire, we drink blood, it's in our nature. But Damon just loved toying with them. I didn't get why or how he got pleasure doing that but whatever. As long as he cleans up after himself.

I came to accept my vampire nature, it was who I was now.

_Okay, I'm done. Meet you at-_ before he could finish I was behind him.

"Let's go! Forever isn't always long enough!" I shouted as we continued on our way. We decided to take a break in the west state line of Colorado and got a car.

"-RESCUE ME! TAKE THIS HAND, BY MYSELF! ALONE I STAND! RESCUE ME! FROM THIS WORLD! FROM MYSELF! BEFORE GROW OLD! SOMEONE RESCUE ME!" I shouted singing along with Rescue me by Zebrahead.

"You're so weird." He said playfully.

"Hate me if you want, love me if you can!" I said proudly. "You love my weirdness!"

"You know, the other's are probably pissed at us right now…" He said. I nodded, they probably were.

"Yeah, they'll blame you." I noted, not really caring as long as I didn't get in trouble.

"Yeah, they're probably blaming me and feeling sorry for you." He said aloud… "They blame me for everything!" I shrugged.

"I would too." I said.

**SALVATORE HOUSE-**

"They just LEFT?" Elena shouted, this was probably all Damon's fault. He probably persuaded Ever into going back to Vegas or something with him.

"No note…and they left their cell phones." Stefan noted as Elena groaned in complaint.

"So, I guess it's just up to you and me." She said as Stefan thought about it.

"We'll get Damon back." He said sure of it… "And my cards are all missing. DAMMIT! MY ENTIRE WALLET IS MISSING! I'm going to murder him."

**Damon Salvatore's POV.**

Throughout all the time I've been spending with Ever it's freaky how whenever I'm with her she's the only thing I think of, even when I'm not with her, she's the only thing in my mind recently. I hadn't even given a crap about the vampires, I could careless at the moment. Like I said, something had changes and I didn't like it. At least, I'm pretty sure I didn't like it. Right now, I couldn't tell. That was even more frustrating. SCREW IT ALL! I mentally shouted.

I didn't care, we're going to Vegas and spending all of Stefan's money! Emotions were jerks. At the moment I hadn't the slightest clue who was winning the game. But I'm not sure what the end would be and if there was ever and end to _this _game.

"You STOLE Stefan's wallet?" She practically screamed in my ear, I shrugged.

"No, I more or less, borrowed it." She rolled her currently azure blue eyes. Azure, mischievous. Her icy blue eyes were when she was serious but playful. Her electric blue eyes were at times when she was hyper and/or drunk. Her eyes changed color, different shades of blue. But either way, they were all beautiful.

"Borrowed, **without **permission OR intent to give back or pay back." She said pretty much, my definition of 'borrowed'

"You know, I have plenty of money, we shouldn't just use all of Stefan's." She said.

"I never said we'd use ALL of it. Just most of it." I said smirking satanically. "AND since when are _you _the voice of reason?"

"Touché…"


	8. Ch7: Luxuries of being a Vampire

**Chapter seven-**

**Luxuries of being a Vampire~**

**Theme song: Waking up in Vegas By: Katy Perry**

**Evangeline L. Arceneaux's POV.**

"Are we there yet?" I asked for the sixty seventh time just to annoy him.

"No!" He snapped as I laughed at his expression.

"Are we there YET?"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Ar-" Before I could continue he had kissed me.

"Will you shut up now?" He asked smirking, I glared at him.

"THAT'S cheating!" I shouted accusingly.

He chuckled and said, "Seduction isn't illegal as long as the victim enjoyed it!"

I hit him and said, "Maybe, but I **didn't **enjoy it!"

He rolled his eyes and said, "Su~re, and were here."

"FINALLY!" I shouted as he handed the keys to some guy in uniform.

"This where we're staying?" I asked as he nodded, this would be fun.

As we walked up the main desk, "One master suit please." Damon said smiling deviously thinking I couldn't hear him.

"TWO! TWO Master suites." I corrected, as the lady checked something then said, "There's only one left."

I glared at Damon, _I swear you did this on purpose. _I snapped…he just grinned like the jerk he is.

"Fine." Snapped angrily, "One master suite and a regular suite."

He leaned in closer and said, "C'mon, **we'd **break down the hotel." I rolled my eyes and pushed him away.

"Hate me if you want, love me if you can."

The room was sweet. It had a king sized bed and a huge 82in TV. There was a mini fridge and a laptop there was a huge view and a indoor hot tub. There was huge balcony and a stereo with speakers set up all over the room. There was huge couch and an amazing view. Damn, this was awesome.

"Wanna hit the casino or the club?" He asked as he grabbed the nearest person's cell phone and began texting?

"Who and why are you _texting_?" I asked him as I turned to look he was suddenly behind me taking a picture of us and the view behind us. I looked at him oddly as he continued to text, I leaned over to see…

How's life treating you Oh-great-shepherd-of-the-bunnies? Life's treating us to an 82in TV and a bottle of Port! Nice platinum.

Damon texted to…Stefan. He was sending the picture at the moment…

"Oh, real mature~" I said rolling my eyes. He smirked victoriously.

"You're an ass." I said simply, as he thought about it and nodded.

"Yeah…I am. We're hitting the casino's I want to test my 'luck'." He said winking, meaning he wants to get us arrested when he decides to cheat to win the jackpot.

"Well! LET'S Go!"

**SALVATORE HOUSE-**

Stefan's phone binged as he opened it, random number, there was text as he saw a picture of a clueless Ever and a smirking jerk off.

_How's life treatin__g__ you Oh-__g__reat-shepherd-of-the-bunnies? Life's treatin__g__ us to an 82in TV and a bottle of Port! Nice __p__latinum._

He was going to MURDER Damon when he got back. He swore he was going to stab him with a vervain pencil and rip him apart…

**Evangeline L. Arceneaux's POV.**

"Now act surprised when I get the jackpot." Damon said winking stupidly as the sevens aligned in perfection.

"JACKPOT!" He shouted as I rolled my eyes, we grabbed all the coins and cashed in. The next casino we visited we played a little poker and I used a bit of…psychic power to help me win a little. Geez, I'm going to be a fugitive in Las Vegas…oh joy. As Damon rolled the die and forced them into place.

As he leaned over and whispered, "Tell me I'm not awesome…" I hated to admit it but this was defiantly on of his more successful plans.

I thought about it and said, "I guess we can both agree that whoever invented vervain was a d-bag but who ever invented gambling was a genius!" By the next hour I had Damon thinking I was getting addicted to gambling. I turned and looked at him.

"Hey! But I'm winning! And shove it! You're the one who brought me here." I said smirking as I won another round. Being a vampire was defiantly a change of pace. This was awesome though.

"Let's hit the clubs!" He said as I agreed and we cashed out at over a couple billion…more than that. Whatever! WHO CARED? This was Vegas and as they say, what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas…

So, five hours and a shot glass to much later I was flat on my back, god knows where while some random sexy guy was making out with me…I wondered where Damon was. Wait, who was Damon again? Then I looked and saw him dancing around with an almost empty bottle of vodka in his hand while some girl grinded all over him. Okay then. He was having a fine time!

"Let's take this to my place." Some guy whispered as I went on instinct all of the sudden and flung him into the wall. Oops…everything stopped and people started to stare.

"Why's everything suddenly all quiet!" Damon shouted, but slurring his words as he drank the rest of the vodka. We party hopped for the rest of the night drinking and being stupid. We returned to the room around nine am. Completely and utterly exhausted! We then slept till God knows when.

I don't know what happened after that but I'm slightly scared because I woke up in a pink wedding/hooker dress with a silver dice ring on my ring finger. I hit Damon waking him up.

"What happened?" I asked him.

He muttered, "Don't worry, I'm sure we didn't do anything." Then tossing the pillow over his head he went back to sleep…I ignored him and realized I was starving…

Oh well, I wouldn't wake him up. Okay, time to go hunting in Vegas!


	9. Ch8: Vampires of Vegas

_**Chapter eight-**_

_**Vampires of Vegas~**_

_**Theme song: Scared By: Three days grace**_

_By the time I stepped out into the morning over-populated streets of Vegas I was wide awake and starved to a second death. Seriously, they may as well have a huge sign saying, "VEGAS! REPRESENTING THE BIGGEST MOST BLATANT FINANCIAN EXPLOITANTION OF THE WORLD!" I rolled my eyes and continued, now, to find a nice ally with a group of depressed-bank-robbed victims of Vegas. That wasn't hard at all._

_I stalked them out of the bar…hmm, quick and easy. I caught a group of them from behind and snapped their necks as I sucked them dry. The moist elixir substance filled me and the taste of the warm, almost sweet, liquid bought me to my senses. Jolting around I caught someone's wrist and flung them into the brick wall as the wooden stake fell and flew across the ally. I dodged three wooden bullets when something tackled me to the ground._

_"Vegas Vampires." I muttered sarcastically as the figure separated itself from the shadows…_

_I suddenly felt like a thin wire was wrapping it's self around my neck. A wooden stake so close to my chest. The fear I felt at the moment made me want to scream in terror I hadn't felt in such a long time. I felt as if my very soul was in his hands right now. Sudden pear white fangs shot from his mouth I felt wooden bullets piece my hands into the ground as he approached…_

_"F-Father…"_

_Then everything…went void of existence._

_**Damon Salvatore's POV.**_

_The door suddenly slammed open and a blazing light entered the room good thing I had my ring on._

_"DAMMIT! TURN OFF THE EFFING SUN!" I shouted angrily throwing whatever was closest to me at the door._

_"Damon!" A familiarly angry voice shouted._

_I rolled my eyes, "Thanks for knocking." I said bitterly to my dear baby brother and his lap dog._

_"You two don't look to happy." I stated sarcastically._

_"Gee! I wonder why." Elena snapped._

_"OH joy, here comes the lectures." I muttered._

_**-An hour and fifteen lectures, ten scolding's, and a shit load of sarcasm later-**_

_"Okay…St. Stefan got his pretty wittle cards back, now you two can go home and leave us alone!" I shouted annoyed._

_As Elena asked suddenly perplexed, "Us?" I looked to my side. EVER WAS GONE!_

_"Eh, must be out hunting." I said not wanting to exactly 'jump to conclusions'._

_"Damon, it's three pm." Elena said with clear worry in her voice._

_I shrugged and flashed a smirk, "Must be enjoying herself. Besides, she can take care of herself." I assured. Half assuring myself too though. Why hadn't she told me or something?_

_"I'll go look for her." I said trying to sound unconcerned as I grabbed some pants and a shirt with a black leather jacket I got with dice spelling out on the back, "Remember my name, you'll be screaming it later_." I saw baby bro and Elena roll their eyes through the mirror. I smirked, "Like the jacket Elena?" I asked.

As I grabbed my sunglasses and headed out. Hunting, easy enough, she'd look for a dark ally behind a bar where drunk losers go alone when they find themselves hopeless at getting laid. But I rather, smelled something I'd really been hoping not to.

"Damn it." I muttered.

"I swear Ever, if you die on me I'll hate you forever." I said aloud, then I realized how pathetic I sounded. I could smell her…smell her blood. The alley was dark and a small lump in the shadows scared me to no end. She was there…lying face down with two stakes in her hands pinning her down, on her neck were two puncture marks.

"Fuck." I swore aloud, she was still alive…she had to be. I dug my canines into my wrist and ripped open a vein holding it to her mouth as I felt her fangs dig into it I was relieved. Something was wrong with me…something was seriously wrong. I wasn't supposed to be a caring person but here I am 'caring' as Elena would put it. Who the hell came up with that word ANYWAYS?

I'd never seen Ever _this _close to death, truth be told, and it made me pissed off. It pissed me off and it scared me. AND first of all, I'm not supposed to feel this _thing _whatever it's called something Elena came up with, 'guilt' ridiculous. I was NOT feeling guilty. Just, kind of, really pissed at myself for being stupid enough to let her go out on her own. As I carried her back to the room I thought about the last time I'd seen her this hurt…it was a year after we first met and a hunter had staked her a few centimeters away from her heart. It was close…

Both Elena and Stefan jolted up in shock immediately as I set her down on the couch. "I gave her some of my blood, she'll be fine." I said what made me curious was the fact that over all these years she's always been able to fight them off if she's being serious. If she was just playing around she might get a splinter or two. But she'd **never **allow herself to get into this situation.

"Wha-" Stefan began when I snapped back.

"I don't know! Dammit, she should be up by now." I muttered impatiently as I ripped some more holes in my wrist and held them to her mouth as she took in more.

"Damon if you don't stop she'll suck up all your blood." Elena warned.

I ignored her, when my wrist started healing Ever's eyes flinched open a bit.

"God damn it! What in fuck diddle-doo's name was the JERK OFF doing there." She shouted jolting up. We looked at her like she was crazy.

"What happened?" I asked immediately.

As she lied, "Nothing, just a stupid vampire caught me by surprise." She lied through her little vampire fangs. WAS I THE ONLY ONE WHO NOTICED?

"Maybe the vampire followed you guys here." She suggested. They accepted that answer…the little liar…I WOULD find out.


	10. Ch9: Lies & Intoxication

**Chapter nine-**

**Lies & intoxication~**

**Theme song: Getting away with murder By: Papa roach**

**Evangeline L. Arceneaux's POV.**

I sat atop a huge oak tree staring down at Mystic Falls, _he's _followed me…_he's _been there…_he _hadn't aged a day! HOW? Was _he _the one who turned me? No…impossible. _He _couldn't have…_he's _supposed to be dead! DEAD! Why was _he _here now…_he's _been haunting me my whole life I guess. _HE _was the one so long ago when I was with Damon, _he _was the one shot me…_he's _the hunter who's been after me for so long. And he nearly got me.

I was over thinking this, as usual. Okay I've officially gone insane! Out of no where a set of leather covered arms grabbed my own pinning me upside down to the tree.

"Found ya." He said, surprisingly serious, as he held me upside down. I rolled my eyes but, being upside down and all, it was kind of hard.

"And you were looking for me?" I asked.

"Can you let me down?" He swung me upward. As he said, I was still tight in his grip.

"You're a liar." He stated, not really a question nor did he really mean for me to confirm it…just a statement.

"I've lied about many things. It's never bothered you before. Why suddenly just act now?" I asked him keeping my tone serious, the intent gaze in his eyes and the forcefulness of his grip told me he was determined for an answer and an honest one at that. I stood there waiting for him to continue, just because he wanted an honest and true answer didn't mean he would get one.

"Hate me if you want…love me if you can."

**Damon Salvatore's POV.**

Her eyes a perilous shadowy blue, they were like lakes with no reflection. This new shade of blue frustrated me and caused my resolve to grow steadily.

"Who?" I asked simply. No witty comeback this time, no, she narrowed her shady blue eyes almost glaring, but more of a stoic gaze. As she replied slowly and dangerously.

"Sometimes, secrets are better than the truth…" As she slipped away and I let her go. Two hours later she'd be back to her mischievous, cunning self and probably be drunk as hell and drowning her mind in the crimson drink.

"Hate me if you want…Love me if you can."

**Evangeline L. Arceneaux's POV.**

I dug my fangs into his flesh in the perfect spot controlling the entire blood system. The thirst had become an art and a passion. No vodka, no port, no scotch, no cocktail, no liquor, no mind intoxicating drink they serve at a bar could compare to the crimson elixir I felt such a desire to have tonight. Drowning all emotion in the crimson dyed river that streamed down my throat until the body fell limp and dry to the ground. I was mad…crazy.

Almost to the point where I instinctively grabbed another shot and downed it, "W00T!" I shouted as Damon stared at me in what I'd like to hope was awe, but was really quite closer to shock. I stared inattentively at the humans cynically as they waltzed around justifying their own drunkenness. Damn, that looks like fun! I grabbed Damon's arm and all but dragged him to the dance floor, but as I spun some random sexy guy caught me, he was smirking as he suddenly had a shot in his hand. Almost as if he'd manifested it. He smirked and said, "A drink for the sexy bitch?"

I smirked flirtatiously in return, as I took it suddenly Damon 'accidentally' threw it to the ground.

"Are you so drunk you can't realize the guy spiked your drink with vervain?" He hissed in my ear, I was baffled as I shrugged.

"Don't go all jealous on me." I commented smirking wildly as I leaned over and kissed him slipping my tongue in for a split second before I slipped back out from his grip and continued dancing.

"Damn…" I heard him mutter. I felt the need to laugh, so I did.

"You-" He began flabbergasted, but he then tightened his lips into a smirk.

"Your **not **winning this game." He hissed determined.

I laughed and said, "Yes, but…you want me to."

He truly had nothing to say to that. We danced and acted like idiots for another hour until I spotted my next victim. Maybe I was crazy…I didn't care! I felt irrational, I normally never drank blood in a thirst like this but the craving was something I didn't _**want **_to control tonight. I needed this. Even as the next victim struggled I punched him square in the jaw as he flew back, he lay unconscious…I needed to stop…I can't drink any more…it's not right…STOP! I shouted inside my head an ambivalent conflict. Dry…and with no second thoughts this time.

Waltzing back in I found myself grabbed aside by Damon.

"What now! Jeez, when did **you** become such a buzz kill?" I snapped.

He held me tight and then said, "When you decided to go and feast on ten guys."

I rolled my eyes, "Who are you to be lecturing me? I only feasted on two! And their fine!" I snapped angrily at the hypocrite. But he was right, something, was wrong with me, I and I suddenly became scared. Wh-What was wrong with me…

This wasn't me…something…what's- WRONG WITH ME?

_**I feel irrational so confrontational**_

_**To tell the truth again**_

_**I'm getting away with murder**_

_**And is it possible? To never tell the truth?**_

_**But the reality is I'm getting away with murder!**_


	11. Ch10: Their Game

**Chapter ten-**

**Their Game~**

**Theme song: No Surprise By: Daughtry**

His muscular and toned arms wrapped around me holding me as he set me down in the car listening to some random radio station I didn't care about. I sighed and thought threw it all. I had to get out of here…because I was falling again. This time, it was just so much more difficult, I didn't know why…but as I tried to pull away, the more I found I didn't want to. The more I found, I wanted to stay there with him. The more I was falling the harder I would crash. I can't lose. But I wanted to so badly. Everything was confusing right now, with oh-dear-dad on the loose with a wooden bullet gun in his hand and a thirst for my blood I was in danger. But even that problem wasn't able to top the fact I had to leave. I never wanted to leave, when I first left him after the first five years, it was one of the hardest things I'd ever had to do. I didn't get it…why did I continue this game?

More than likely my damn pride…I hated it! WHY? I wish I could just give up and lose, but I couldn't, no, I wouldn't. I just…wouldn't. This game was so insanely byzantine, I wondered, just how much long I'd keep up, how much longer I could keep this façade, how much longer…? So many questions.

As I fell into his embrace that night I mumbled, "The game's not over…" I was barely conscious as we lay together on the bed.

"I-I haven't given up…" I could just barely feel his head nod as he whispered in my ear holding me tightly.

"Neither have I." My eyes were shutting as I muttered back.

"J-Just for tonight." So there I lay feeling protected in his embrace…as I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

**Damon Salvatore's POV.**

I woke up the next morning and knew she was gone. One, because my stereo was gone. Two, because she wasn't there. And three, because when I wrenched open that panel in the kitchen, all the bottles were gone with a little note saying, "Hate me if you want, love me if you can."

I frowned, as I fell back onto the couch feeling defeated. She was gone again. I had a feeling she was going to leave. She had a stayed a total of six days…

That's been the longest time she's stayed since the first five years. This time, I was seriously considering going after her. Would I really give up? Should I really give up? Could I possibly bend fate to the point where we'd just always be together? I wanted to go after her so badly. I nearly had to fight myself back, to hold my self back from that door. I was contemplating giving my ring to Stefan to keep myself from going after her…

**No one's POV.**

"Where's Ever?" Stefan asked Damon as Damon shrugged.

"She left again." He said simply as he walked out. Oh god…

"What happened?" Elena asked "She just LEFT?" The front door slammed as Stefan plopped down on the couch.

"Everytime she comes she'll always leave." He said simply.

Elena sat down next to him with a patient expression. As she said slowly, "I-I don't understand…s-she…they seemed almost…in love."

Stefan made a scoffing sound as he nodded and said, "Yeah, they are in love."

Elena gasped, she had a feeling…they acted just like a married couple. "Then why…" Elena began. Her eyes fixed in a confused puzzlement.

"It's because Ever's afraid…and Damon's a skeptical coward. They love each other but they'd never admit it. Everytime she come's she'll fall again and she'll leave. It's just that simple." Stefan said, with a forced look of calmness.

"Do you ever wish she'd just stay?" Elena asked.

Stefan nodded, "Yes, each time she comes I hope she'll stay. Damon won't go after her…" He finished simply.

"If they love each other…then why don't they just SAY so?" Elena asked annoyed with both Ever & Damon's stubbornness.

This time Stefan smirked, "It's because it's Their Game. They refuse to acknowledge the fact they love each other and it's a love game. They flirt, they fall, they run away…it's like who ever admits it first is the loser."

Elena scoffed. "That's…LUDICROUS!"

"It's just…

…Their Game."


End file.
